In EP-A-0 002 801 two-component lacquer binding agents are described in which crosslinking of the two components is effected by the reaction of amido amides with acryloyl-unsaturated groups. This results in a lacquer film that has begun to dry being formed very quickly on the surface; curing is only complete, however, after several weeks.
In EP-A-0 179 954 a two-component lacquer binding agent is described in which epoxide-functionalised compounds are cured with amine-functionalised crosslinking agents. These curing agents can in addition be blocked by reaction of the amine groups with aldehydes or ketones to form a Schiff's base. With this system too, a hard and gasoline-resistant film is formed only after several days. In the older German Patent Application P 40 27 259 a two-component lacquer is described in which epoxide-functionalised and acryloyl-functionalised compounds are cured with amine-functionalised crosslinking agents. These curing agents can in addition be blocked by reaction of the amine groups with aldehydes or ketones to form a Schiff's base. Not mentioned here is the production and use of a curing agent formed by reaction of .alpha.-dimethyl-m-isopropenylbenzylisocyanate (referred to hereinafter as TMI) with mono- or diketimines which have an OH or sec. NH group.